


She was pretty and it was easy

by orphan_account



Series: The Aftermath Of Dating Chloè Bourgeois [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, F/F, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is asked to date Chloè by his father, he agrees. This is the follow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was pretty and it was easy

Adrien always knew Chloè was pretty. He’d known her all his life, so when his father suggested he start dating her at age 17 he wasn’t too bothered. They were friends. She was pretty. It was easy. At first.

Adrien watched her climb the stairs back to his room, his shirt _just covering her. _He knew he was screwed. He didn’t love her. But he couldn’t leave her. He was addicted in the worst way. Every time they kissed Ladybug popped into his mind. That smirk, her silently asking “really?” with raised eyebrows.__

Chloè knew. 

She knew Adrien didn’t love her. That it was purely physical. She knew what her body did to him. And she didn’t care. Her relationship with Adrien was never about _being friends _or anything else. It was about status. There may be no noble titles in modern day France, but dating a supermodel and being a prominent politician's daughter meant people treated her like a princess. So when Adrien spiraled into a drinking habit, she kept him plied with liquors, whatever her Adri-kins wanted. She only cared it was kept behind closed doors.__

Adrien was drinking a fair amount before he cracked. Plagg was nagging at him, talking about responsibilities and broken hearts and Ladybug. He called her.  
“Chlo, I don’t think that dating you is good for me anymore,” his voice cracked. God, he was nervous.  
“But Adri-kins-” her voice cold and cynical- “It’s never been good for you. It’s always been about what I can get. Or about you pleasing your father,” her voice dripped with disdain on that last word.  
“Chlo-”  
“No. Adrien. _I _decide how this goes down. I dump you. Accuse you of cheating. Becoming the media broken-hearted darling.That’s how it was always going to go down.Then they’ll be on MY side, they’ll understand when I swear off men.”__  
“What?”  
“Oh my God! You’re such an idiot. I’ve been hooking up with Sabrina this whole time. Me agreeing to this relationship was always a step to legitimise us. I’m not sorry for being a bitch. It got me what I wanted. And that’s always the most important thing.”  
“But-”  
“Goodbye Adrien. I do hope you will forgive me.” She hung up. 

A week later, things were as she predicted. The media taking her side. 

A month later, she announced her relationship with Sabrina, stating how her friend had been a true rock and they’d quickly fallen in love.Everyone aside from Adrien’s closest friends bought it. 

A year later. No-one except Adrien cared. When Ladybug found out who he was, she picked up the pieces.


End file.
